Restart
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Harry Watson decides she wants some changes in her life, and she moves in temporarily with John and Sherlock. However, things don't start to get interesting until a certain someone catches her eye. Harry Watson, meet Mycroft Holmes. Pre-Reichenbach, but will go through that eventually. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Watson walked confidently down the sidewalk, although she was feeling anything but confident. Looking at the various buildings, she searched for the address John had told her, 221B Baker Street. He had told her to only come in case of an emergency, and though Harry wouldn't admit it, it sort of was. She needed out of her flat and mundane routine, and simply needed to get away from everything. Everything that reminded her of who she used to be, of Clara, of all the little thoughts and memories that constantly plagued her mind.

Harry needed an escape.

And she wasn't sure if her brother would help her.

John and her never did have a good relationship. She had left when he was young, and he never quite forgave her. Things had only became worse after him returning from Afghanistan, and after her divorce. Harry had tried to piece things back together again, and John hadn't fully forgave her, but he did give her an address and a bit of hope that maybe she can fix her life.

She almost passed the inconspicuous door up. It seemed rather ordinary, and she set her suitcase down by her feet, so she could knock at the door and still hold her umbrella. She wasn't sure if John was going to open the door or his roommate, Sherlock, and what to say when the door did open, but her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, but not by John or Sherlock.

It was an older woman, and she was positive John had told Harry her name before. Mrs. something, started with a H...

"Mrs. Hudson?" Harry said, when the name finally came to her. At Mrs. Hudson's confused look she continued.

"I'm John's sister, Harry."

Recognition flashed across the older woman's face, and she moved out of the doorway to let Harry in.

"I remember John mentioning you once or twice. Oh, come in, you must be freezing."

Harry picked up her suitcase and walked in, closing her umbrella. She was thankful for the drastic difference between the cold, rainy, London streets and the nice warmth inside. Mrs. Hudson noticed the suitcase.

"I don't recall John mentioning you were going to stay over," she said.

"He doesn't know himself," Harry replied with an awkward smile, "I just need somewhere to go for a while, before I get back on my feet again."

"I understand. The boy's are upstairs, that way," Mrs. Hudson said, pointing the way.

Harry thanked her and climbed the stairs. She paused a moment before knocking, wondering if she should do this. Dozens of possibilities ran through her mind of how this could go horribly wrong, but in the end, she took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the suitcase, and knocked.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Neither Sherlock or John moved, each expected the other to get it. Sherlock lied on the sofa, eyes shut in concentration as he thought. John was at the table, leaning over his laptop as he slowly typed up a summary of their last case. The knocking continued, and it irritated Sherlock first.

"Get that," he said, the possibility of him doing it himself not entering his mind. John looked up from his laptop to his roommate.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm busy. And you're not doing anything important."

"I'm typing up the last case," John said, annoyed. He was very serious about his blogging.

"Like I said, nothing important."

John just rolled his eyes and continued his typing, but as the knocking continued and gradually grew louder he began to get as annoyed as Sherlock was. With a glare at Sherlock, he stood from his chair and walked to the door, and swung it open.

"What do you-" he began, before noticing just who was there.

Short dark-blonde hair. Blue-green eyes. Shortish, wearing casual clothes, looking like a mix of his father and mother, but a bit more like the former. Awkward smile, and holding a _suitcase_ of all things.

"Hi, John. Remember me?"

Harry Watson.

* * *

The door flew open, and for a moment John didn't recognize her. He started to speak, but was suddenly cut off when he did recognize her.

Harry smiled at his flustered reaction, after noticing how much her brother had changed since she last saw him face to face. Part of her wanted to give him a big hug, but she didn't really think that now was the time.

"H-harry. What are you doing here?" Jon managed to stammer out, before shuffling out of the way so Harry could enter the flat.

"Um, my landlord happened to kick me out, yeah, and I had no where else to go. Do you mind if I stay for a couple of days?" she asked, and waited for John's reply. She waited for a few moments, and John still hadn't replied.

"Of course, if you don't want me to, I can always go-"

"No. You can stay here, it's fine," John suddenly said, snapping back to reality. Harry's smiled returned, and she looked about the flat.

It was small, and messy, and she loved it. The place looked lived in and used, and she preferred that over a home kept in perfect condition, that felt more like a museum than a house.

"You can have my bedroom," John said.

"Nonsense, I'll just take the sofa," Harry noticed Sherlock for the first time, lying on the sofa, "That is, if he's not using it."

Sherlock opened his eyes and studied Harry, locking any information he collected in the Mind Palace. He soon lost interest in the new guest, and shut his eyes and went back to thinking.

Harry set down her things and turned back to John.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yeah, a long while."

They each had dozens of questions they wanted to ask the other, but they weren't sure which topics were off-limits. And they certainly didn't want to discuss their family issues with Sherlock there. Harry was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Y'know what, I haven't eaten all day. I think I'm going out," she said.

"Oh there's a good place me and Sherlock like, Angelo's."

John told her where it was and Harry left.

As she shut the door behind her and exited out to the sidewalk, she let out the breath she was holding. That certainly could have gone worse, and she was surprised that John had let her stay that easily. She walked towards the restaurant that john had recommended, and wondered just what to do next.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is an idea I've been thinking about for a while, and here it is. It will be Harry/Mycroft, hence the romance genera, but it will also sorta be about Harry and John's bro/sis relationship. It's mostly gonna focus on Harry and Mycroft, though.

Reviews are appreciated, very much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Harry headed back to the flat.

The restaurant that John had recommended, Angelo's, was nice, and upon finding out that Harry was a relative of a close friend of Sherlock, her meal was on the house. She had took her time, just thinking about what to do to amend things with John and making small talk with the waiter. She eventually left around ten.

She quickly walked back to the flat, not even trying to hail a cab. It was late, it was a Friday night, and it was raining, the chances of getting one were slim. So she trudged through the rain, pushing herself through other pedestrians, until she arrived back at 221B.

Harry let herself in through both doors, the one to enter the building and the one to enter John and Sherlock's flat. When she walked in she saw John at his spot at the table with his laptop, but Sherlock was missing. John didn't even look up when she entered.

She noticed that there was a few blankets and two pillows sitting next to them, and she wandered over and sat next to them.

John still didn't look up from his laptop.

"So..." Harry began, just saying something to break the silence.

"Why?" was all that John replied with.

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, it's because my landlord kicked me out."

"No he didn't. In your last phone call you said things were fine at your flat."  
"Okay, so I lied. I just... needed to get away, maybe change some things."

John shut his laptop and looked at her. He didn't seem as shocked by her random arrival anymore.

"So you came here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Had nowhere else."

"So you still haven't made things up with Mom and Dad?"

Harry let out a sad chuckle.

"I don't think I'll ever make up with them. After what they did, I don't really mind."

"I agree."

John smiled, and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't seen Harry since she ran away from home, shortly after she was sixteen, and he was a little kid. He had always held resentment, due to her leaving him. They had kept up with phone calls and emails, and that day was the first time they saw each other face to face in a long time. Harry was having trouble believing the man sitting before her was her kid brother, and John couldn't believe how much Harry had changed over the years.

"So, how was life?" She asked.

They talked for most of the night.

* * *

Harry woke up with a yawn, rubbing the sore back of her neck that she received from spending the night on the sofa. She stretched for a moment, before standing and checking the time. Just a little after noon.

She soon found that she was alone in the flat, and also found a note explaining that Sherlock and John were out working on a case, and wouldn't be back for a few hours at least.

Harry decided to take a quick shower, and grabbed a clean set of clothes from her suitcase.

The shower woke her up a bit, and made her feel more energized about starting the day. She changed into a clean hoodie and an old pair of jeans, and grabbed a towel to dry her hair.

Walking into the kitchen see searched for something to eat, mostly finding expired things and severed body parts. She gave up after a few minutes, and spun around to go into the living area, to grab her phone, when she suddenly stopped.

There was someone sitting on one of the armchairs.

He was a strange looking fellow, oddly handsome in his own way, slightly resembling

Sherlock. He was dressed in a suit, and had an umbrella resting beside him.

"Who are you?" she asked, one the initial surprise was over.

"I could ask the same," he replied.

"But I asked first. And seeing as you're the one who barged into my brother and his best friend's apartment, I think I could ask the questions."

The man raised an eyebrow at this, but after a moment stood and extended his hand.

"Mycroft Holmes."

Harry didn't move forward to shake his hand, but she did remember a story John had mentioned/

"You're Sherlock's brother?"

"Yes."

"So you're the twit who kidnapped John?"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure he was a suitable flatmate for Sherlock," Mycroft replied, unfazed by her glare.

"And you think the best way of accomplishing that is by kidnapping him?"

"Listen, that's over and done with now. Sherlock and John we're supposed to meet me here, do you know where they are?"

"Out on a case, that's what they told me."

Mycroft thought over something for a second, before grabbing his umbrella and walking to the door.

"Tell Sherlock to call when he come's back," he said, before exiting. Harry noticed it was less of a request, and more of a command.

Harry shut and locked the door, making sure it was secure.

"Good riddance," she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **So John and Harry's relationship gets a tiny bit better, and Harry and Mycroft meet.

Nothing really else to say...


End file.
